


We know better

by niigoki



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: Gen, OT9 - Freeform, soshibond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigoki/pseuds/niigoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They called it the "Jessica Effect". A soshibond one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We know better

They called it the “Jessica Effect”. 

She should’ve been used to it by now; it was just a gag for their variety shows, after all. But somehow, it was starting to bother her more than it should. It seemed like she couldn’t say anything anymore. Every time something came out of her mouth the conversation immediately turned into some sort of awkward pause and then some laughs.

Jessica was so unfunny.

Jessica tried so hard, but always failed.

Jessica’s late reaction for everything was so hilarious.

Jessica was an Ice Princess because she was very cold and quiet.

Well, it wasn’t like she had much choice now, was it? How was she supposed to say anything when everything turned into the damned “Jessica Effect”? She wasn’t trying to be funny, she was giving an opinion. Were her opinions that lame? Well, okay, she will just keep quiet then. Why aren’t you talking, Sica? Are you sick? Didn’t you get the joke? Why aren’t you laughing? Oh, you were spacing out again, right? Focus, we just told a joke. Ice Princess indeed.

It didn’t take much for her to soon lose interest on their variety shows and interviews. What was the point in saying anything if they were just going to make fun of her every time? She sometimes pretended to be sick just so she wouldn’t have to go and embarrass herself more than she already did.

Then one day, suddenly, Tiffany would start laughing immediately after the “Jessica Effect” was supposed to have happened. Taeyeon would nod attentively when she was giving an opinion. Yuri would put an arm around her when they were telling the MCs about something really funny she had said the other day. And Sunny would poke her lightly in the ribs when a joke was made, so she would get the hint and laugh accordingly.

Jessica didn’t exactly know how or when, but the members had caught up on her odd behavior and started to act protectively all of a sudden. Hyoyeon would defend her every time someone asked if Jessica was having a hard time at practice.

“She actually puts so much effort in it!” She would say.

“The other day Sica unnie cooked me some food when I was hungry. It was delicious,” Seohyun would point out, smiling.

“She actually beat me on this game yesterday!” Sunny would laugh, winking.

And then Jessica would smile and look down, pretending she was embarrassed, when all she really was doing was hiding the tears of happiness.

It didn’t really matter what people thought of her.

Because the only people who mattered knew her better than anyone in the world.


End file.
